Dans les eaux troubles de la vie
by X-CelesT-X
Summary: Mon corps est lourd. Mes jambes ne bougent plus. Mon bras ne se lève plus. C’est comme si tout le poids de ce monde reposait sur moi. Ma vue se brouille. J’ai du mal a respirer. J’ai perdu ? ... "
1. Dans les eaux troubles de la vie

Voici ma première Fan fiction sur One Piece. Bon, juste en regardant le texte on pourrait penser que je ne me suis pas foulée pour l'écrire, mais c'est tout le contraire.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Dans les eaux troubles de la vie…**

Mon corps est lourd. Mes jambes ne bougent plus. Mon bras ne se lève plus. C'est comme si tout le poids de ce monde reposait sur moi. Ma vue se brouille. J'ai du mal a respirer. J'ai perdu ? J'entends des bruits autour de moi, des cris, des bruits de lames s'entrechoquant. J'ai mal. Ma poitrine se serre, et je sens mon cœur qui lutte pour continuer à battre. Des gouttes de sang perles le long de mes lèvres, elles se font timides mais finalement commencent à se déverser comme l'eau d'une rivière. Mes jambes sont faibles, elles ne peuvent plus me maintenir debout, je m'écroule contre le bois dur et froid du Thousand Sunny.  
Ma vue se brouille de plus en plus. J'ai mal au cœur, et l'oxygène qui m'insuffle la vie se fait de plus en plus rare. Que suis-je censé faire ? Demander de l'aide ? J'en suis incapable, ma fierté me l'interdit tout comme le mutisme dont je fais preuve.  
Je ne vois plus rien…autour de moi l'agitation me paraît bien lointaine. Je n'entends plus que les faibles battements de mon cœur. Alors, c'est ainsi que je vais finir ma vie ? Etalé par terre, tournant le dos à l'adversaire ? Mais où est-il ? L'ai-je vaincu ? Je crois qu'il est tombé lui aussi, avant moi... Il faut que je me relève, je ne peux pas rester comme ça ! Même si tous mes membres me font mal, même si je perds tous mon sang, il faut que je bouge !  
Je sens des bras me prendre, un corps me serrer doucement contre lui et m'emmener. Finalement je ne suis pas arrivé à me mettre debout tout seul…Je suis tombé bien bas pour que l'on m'apporte de l'aide.

Tout est calme à présent. On me parle, mais je distingue pas les mots qui me sont adressé. Le manque d'oxygène se fait une nouvelle fois ressentir. Et un sanglot parvint à mes oreilles…un sanglot d'agonie. Mais ce sanglot ai ce moi qui l'est poussé ? J'ai peur tout à coup…Je n'arrive qu'à discerner mon sang quoi rougeoie d'une beauté fatale. Je me sens partir, il faut que je fasse quelque chose ! Je suis en train de mourir ! Je me met à tousser. Je sens la fièvre monter. J'ai mal. Je me sens glisser…

Où suis-je ? Que ce passe-t-il ? Où sont mes nakamas ? Je me retourne, je suis dans le noir, je ne distingue rien sauf une lumière qui m'appelle. Que dois-je faire ? Faut-il que j'aille vers elle ?

J'ouvre les yeux, surpris…ce n'était qu'un rêve. Cette fois-ci ils sont plusieurs autour de moi. Combien de temps c'est-il passé ? Il me regarde. Ne disent rien. Attendent, les bras croisés. Des sourires tristes figés sur leurs visages. Je voudrais parler. Les rassurer. Mais encore une fois seul du sang passe le cap de mes lèvres. Je regarde autour de moi. Où suis-je ? Je ne m'étais pas encore rendu compte, mais je suis dans un lit…dans un lit, mais où ? Je commence à paniquer. La situation m'échappe. Je me redresse. Une silhouette s'avance vers moi et me plaque avec douceur contre le matelas. Elle me parle, elle chuchote presque. Je ne comprends rien, mais ces mots ont pour effet de me calmer. Une autre silhouette s'approche de moi, et semble s'occuper de mes blessures. Je la laisse faire. Je n'ai plus de force. Je pose mon regard flou sur ma main gauche. Arriverai-je à la bouger ? Ne serait-ce qu'un doigt ? Plus je regarde ma main et plus ma vue deviens nette. Je vais vivre ? Je sens ma fièvre baisser. Est-ce un coup de chance ou un miracle ? Oui ça doit être de la chance…Les miracles n'existent pas… Je peux maintenant discerner les traits des personnes présentes autour de moi. Un sourire illumine vaguement mon visage, ils sont tous là…pour moi…Quel est ce sentiment que je ressens ? De la reconnaissance ? non, je n'arrive pas à la décrire, il est trop fort…  
L'oxygène ne me manque plus. Je respire…je vie…

" - Ne nous refait plus jamais ça ! N'oublie la promesse que tu m'as faite…  
- Je sais…Capitaine… Je ne tomberais jamais...je te l'ais promis...Je brandirais encore mes katanas haut dans le ciel..."

* * *

Un petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ?


	2. Le temps d'un songe

_J'ai décidée de poster mon deuxième one shot à la suite de "Dans les eaux troubles de la vie". Il est aussi "joyeux" que le premier..._

_Il y a deux façons de lire ce récit...Bien que la deuxième ne soit pas vraiment longue..._

* * *

_**Le temps d'un songe :**_

Le goût amer du sang remonte le long de ma gorge.

_J'ai froid_.

Ce couteau planté dans mon cœur est le témoin de mon dernier combat.

_J'ai mal._

Mon corps tout entier tremble, incontrôlable.

_J'ai peur._

Je pose mon regard à mes pieds. Une marre de liquide rouge, si précieuse à la vie s'étend… paisible…effrayante.

Les gouttes de sang qui s'échappent de mes blessures et qui l'approvisionnent, sont pareilles à un tic tac : leur rythme régulier n'est que le compte à rebours de la mort qui vient me chercher.

_Je tombe à genoux_.

Le rire de mon adversaire parvint à mes oreilles. Il s'approche de moi, enlève le couteau de mon torse meurtri et part, indifférent.

_Je suis seul._

Je n'arrive pas à bouger, je n'arrive pas à parler. Je m'écroule entièrement dans l'herbe tâchée. Des perles salées coulent le long de mes joues.

_Je regrette._

Le vent commence à se lever et fait onduler mes cheveux. La nostalgie m'envahit, rejointe par une certaine mélancolie. Je réalise que le futur ne m'ai désormais plus accessible.

_J'espère._

Tout devient flou à mes yeux, sauf dans ma tête, mes pensées sont d'une incroyable clarté. J'arrive à me mettre sur le dos.

Je réalise.

Mes mains rentrent en contact avec l'herbe qui m'entourent. Le parfum des fleurs font frissonner mes narines.

_Je suis un enfant malade._

J'inspire de moins en moins d'oxygène. Ma poitrine peine à bouger, chacun de ses rares mouvements me font souffrir.

_Je part._

Je ferme les yeux, au paysage alentour, au monde, à ma vie.

Les rayons du soleil sont devenus perçants, l'herbe rugueuse, le chant des oiseaux pareil à un grincement strident qui ne veut pas s'arrêter.

_Je suis jeune._

C'est ça mourir ? Ressentir une foule de sensations étranges ? Regretter sa vie, même si elle vous a fait souffrir ? Rêver cependant à des jours heureux par delà un long sommeil ?

_Je vis…_

Ma poitrine se serre, une dernière fois. Mes membres se crispent, redoutant ce dernier moment de vie. Mon cerveau lutte…encore…une dernière fois…

…_mes derniers instants._

Les bras de la mort me soulèvent doucement, elle chuchote à mon oreille des mots apaisants.

.

Sa voix est belle, douce…elle appartient à une femme.

.

.

Je voudrais la voir, contempler son visage, même si elle me fait peur…

.

.

.

Je comprends peu à peu ce qu'elle me dit…

« Eh ! Sandy ! Réveille-toi ! C'est pas l'heure de la sieste ! Va plutôt prendre ton tour de garde ! »

Sandy ouvrit les paupières, surprit, il murmura un faible « Nami ? » que la jeune fille entendit. Elle le regarda attentivement, haussa les sourcils, pensant qu'il testait une nouvelle technique de drague. Elle s'en alla finalement en direction de sa chambre, tandis que le coq allumait une cigarette.

Il se leva de sa couchette, puis se dirigea vers le pont qui respirait la vie. Il monta à la vigie et prit le relais de Pipo, ses pensées dérivant quelques fois sur cet étrange rêve qu'il avait fait.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer qu'il ne soit pas prémonitoire….

Au bout de quelques instants il aperçut une île et prévint ses nakamas. Ils jetèrent l'encre, et une fois le pied posé à terre, Sandy ne put qu'admirer l'étendue d'herbe et de fleurs multicolores qui s'étendaient devant lui. Le soleil rayonnait dans le ciel, accompagné par le doux chant d'oiseaux de passages.

* * *

_Et voilà, cette fois-çi je me suis attaqué au coq de l'équipage, Sandy._

_Certains l'auront peut-être remarqué, mais j'ai fait quelques références au poème de Rimbaud, Le dormeur du Val._

_Merci de m'avoir lu !_

_CelesT._

_PS: Pour ceux qui se poseraient la question, le chapitre 4 de Cohabitation avance ._


End file.
